


untitled7

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [12]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Island, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Unfinished, canon based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rainy season and Komaeda's got the sniffles while Hinata does his best to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled7

"Achoo!!" A sneeze was heard through Komaeda's cabin. And another. And another. Komaeda sniffed as Hinata handed him a tissue. Komaeda blowed his nose and wiped it clean with the tissue and snuggled further into the blanket.  
  
"Eh... Hinata-kun.." Komaeda started. Hinata looked to Komaeda, but he wasn't looking at him. "Thanks for taking care of me.. And for being my friend." He still looked at the carpet that covered the cabin floor.   
  
"It's no problem, really.." Hinata responded, looking away. Komaeda looked at him and then averted his gaze back at the carpet. They both sat in silence, save for the rain.  
  
It wasn't an awkward silence and neither a nice silence. While waiting, seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours for the both of them, one waiting for the other to speak. And then Komaeda broke the silence with a question which made Hinata froze. "Why did you take care of me?"  
  
Hinata couldn't find the words. Much less, find his voice. Why did he take care of him? Why did he bother to make him better? Shouldn't he be in his own cabin? Why couldn't he just leave him be? Was it because he was low resistance to diseases when its cold season? Or was it he actually cared for him?  
  
He froze. His face heated up, despite the coldness that dares to wrap him in. If Komaeda even notices this, what would be his excuse? It's not even hot nor is it even cold. He scrambles for cover, messing up Komaeda's only defense from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> ???? i had a craving for sickfics + komahina. i regret not doing this earlier on when i was still very "into it".


End file.
